A knight's tears
by becky red
Summary: This is carrying on with Kel's story, She is finally together with Dom hideously mean twists and cliffies sorry in advance please R&R if you like flame me if you don't. thanks.
1. After

She sat up and stretched, Kel was tall for her age, and her now shoulder length sandy brown hair fell loosely down. She yawned then rubbed her amber eyes. Dom snaked an arm around her waist, he was just taller than her with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Don't leave" his voice was deep but whispery at the same time

"I've got glaive practice with Thayet,"

"She'll find someone else"

"She's the queen"

"she'll find someone else" he sat up next to her, pushing her hair out of her face, "happy three month anniversary" he smiled, she grinned back at him

"You remembered"

"You expected me to forget" He stopped playing with her hair and began kissing her shoulder. She sighed and rolled away from him,

"I have practice" she went into the adjoining wash room to dress.

When she back out, dressed in a thigh length sea blue tunic and cream breeches, he was lain back out, the blankets only covering half his naked torso. She kissed his cheek, he smiled wide but didn't move, "I'll see you at breakfast" she whispered into his ear.

She joined the queen, Buri, Shinko, and Yuki who where already practicing; she waved her hello and began a complex warm up pattern dance. After they finished the bell went in the mess hall, she returned her glaive to her rooms, washed up and headed down to breakfast.

In the mess hall Neal, Dom, Fulcher and Yuki were already eating, Kel grabbed her oats and a roll then sat between Dom and Fulcher, across from Yuki and Neal who exchanged glances and smiled.

"What?" Kel watched them as she shredded the roll

"Nothing" they chorused; they had been married almost a year and the whole finish each others sentences down to a key.

Dom rolled his eyes, "so lord Meathead are you coming patrolling again today?"

"Sorry Yuki and I are going to the market. We need to get um… things," he stuffed d oats in his mouth

"Things?" Kel lifted a brow, Yuki blushed

"Yes things," her blush spread

Dom pretended not to notice "so Kel can I count you in for patrol?"

"Sorry I've also got things, to do,"

Dom looked slightly downtrodden, "you people," he rolled his eyes jokingly, "well for those of us who actually have stuff to do," he kissed Kel's cheek and walked out, Fulcher following him.

Kel looked at Neal, who was pulling a face of disgust

"Sour oats Neal?"

"Of course, you and Dom though I thought it was just a silly crush and a fling, but he's never been with a girl for a whole month"

"Three" Kel interrupted,

"As I said, not even a month, let alone three. I'd never have guessed"

"Oh I did" Yuki grinned her blush had subsided

Neal looked at her, horrified, "and you didn't tell me"

"You didn't ask," she innocently sipped her juice, "and Kel told me"

Neal looked back at Kel "you told her before me!"

"You seemed to have overlooked telling me that Yuki was pregnant" Kel narrowed her eyes jokingly,

"Yes… b-but. Wait, how did you know," he dropped the sarcastic act,

"Yuki told me" both girls laughed, Neal got up,

"Excuse me" he left,

Yuki stopped laughing, "Oh I made him mad,"

"Don't worry; he's just being a theatre queen"

They finished, as they walked back they got onto the topic of Neal being a father, when they parted they both couldn't stop laughing. Yuki went back to her rooms and the sulking Neal; and Kel went back to the rooms she shared with dom. 'why didn't she and Dom get married? He would be a good father' she quickly dismissed these thoughts, Dom was in the own and if he married he would have to leave, and she couldn't make him do that, not to prove a love that she was already sure of.

She looked up and almost crashed into someone heading in the other direction "oh, excuse me…" she recognised that deep gravely voice, "Kel"

She threw her arms round the stranger in a hug "Cleon!"

"Wow, Kel. It's been too long, how have you been? How's new hope, wait, why aren't you there?"

She stepped back from her old friend and ex-lover "I'm good, I'm on a reporting break, so I'm here all winter"

"Great"

"Why are you here?"

"Well. This is unbelievable," he looked down trying not to smile "the fief. The fief. We struck opals, black opals."

She smiled wide and hugged him again, "that's amazing"

"I know! We have plenty of money now!" Cleon's fief he was to inherit was poor and to feed the people he had been forced into an arranged marriage. She looked up he'd been thinking the same thing, the only reason they'd broken things off was because of his betrothal, this now meant he could marry any woman he wanted; she looked away, her feelings for him rose to the surface. He changed the subject before anything could be said; "so how are things at new hope?" all built and finished?"

"Duke Baird was helping to finish Neal's work on the new hospital wing when we left and the school was finished in November"

He looked around nervously, "that's great. Um… are you going to the first midwinter ball tonight?"

"I have to" She produced an image of Dom in his court clothes.

She smiled, Cleon misinterpreted this action, and he smiled too, "so you will. Maybe I'll see you there." He walked away, her heart raced; he hadn't changed much since the day he'd left her. His hair had lightened for his posting in the desert to a soft sandy brown, but he was still just as tall. His eyes hadn't changed a bit. She jerked out of her daydream, realizing someone was staring at her,"

"Lady Kel?" Tobe was her servant, although he was more like a younger brother or son, he had been ever since she bought him from his abusive master on the way to the old fort Haven.

"I'm sorry Tobe, did you want something?"

"Stefan says he doesn't need me in the stables this afternoon. He say's I'm like gold, I checked all the 'orses in an hour."

"But there must be 500 horses" Kel yawned and rubbed her head, she hadn't got enough sleep and found an ache coming on,

"I kno' t'ats why I'm good as gold"

"How's the lesson's with Daine going?"

"Lady Daine is so great with 'em horses. I ent never seen 'em so calm"

"I'm glad you're enjoying your lessons, and I think we need to work on your proper English lessons as well."

"Lady, you don't look so good, why not 'ave a lay down and I'll get some tea"

She patted his shoulder, "thanks Tobe"

Returning to her rooms. She fell onto the bed and slept instantly.

Tobe came in with the tea and found her sleeping; he gently removed her boots and pulled a blanket over her, he lit up the fire and played quietly with jump and the sparrows. Several hours later when Kel woke, it was late afternoon. Tobe was asleep in front of the fire, instead of roll the blanket up she placed it over him and went to find Lasala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lasala was in her shop surrounded by dresses, material's and pins. She looked up "oh Kel your dress is over there. Sorry I can't chat but this is the queens and she needs it finished"

Kel just nodded and left the money on the table. Tonight should be interesting.


	2. Moonlight and roses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TP's character but I wish I did!

A/N: hey thanks for the reviews, when I was reading the books I always wanted her to get with Dom so here we are, but the eviller side took over and Cleon's back, so its going to have a few nasty twists and turns. Please read on, enjoy and review. Thanks

That night she left Yuki's rooms, walking down through the main lounges and reception areas. Other nobles stopped to complement her, she smiled and thanked them. She had missed being at court and all these balls during her time as a squire and page she never got to fully appreciate them.

She paused by a veranda that opened off the main reception, a warm breeze caught her skirts; Lalasa had done a good job on the dress. It had a silk under dress with a swan white veil material overdress, it tied as a halter neck then the back dipped low leaving a lot of milky skin on show; Yuki had done a good job of talking Kel into actually wearing it. Her hair had been casually tied back, and Yuki had helped her with light make up.

The breeze pushed stray hairs out of her face, she stepped outside. The night was warm and the sky was completely clear, stars shone down and the full moon bathed the palace grounds in its soft light. She sighed and lent against the finely carved fence, she heard footsteps approach, she turned "Cle... Dom" Dom stopped a few feet away, he looked so good under the moonlight his blue eyes shone against his velvet tunic, and his hair was messily combed back. She stepped towards him looking up at his frowning face,

"I thought you were someone else"

"Cleo," he braced his hands on hips, "you were expecting him?"

"No. I mean well yes" Dom rolled his eyes and tuned to walk away, Kel grabbed his arm

"But that's only because I spoke to him earlier and he said he'd meet me. He's a friend, a friend I haven't seen in a long time"

"He's an ex-lover" seeing the expression on her face he continued "you thought I didn't know, his arranged marriage, him leaving you"

She stepped closer putting a hand on his cheek, "when that relationship died so did those feelings" she stared into his icy blue eyes, he stared back then cupped her own face in his palm

"I'll believe that" he kissed her sweetly, she tasted the fruits they had been serving inside as well as a spicy undertone,

"You've been at the liquor" she accused

He placed an arm round her waist, "Dance m'lady?"

"Don't change the subject"

≈

By the sixth dance Kel had relaxed a little more, it didn't look as if Cleon was coming. She laughed with Neal and Yuki, made a visit to Shinko and Roald. As she turned to go back to Dom a tall blondish man tapped her shoulder, "may I have this dance?" she looked up at Cleon, in a full white shirt and deep blue hose and breeches. It contrasted against his eyes,

"Um... well Dom" she looked around not seeing Dom she placed her hand on the one Cleon was offering her; the dance was quick but for Kel it seemed to go forever, she kept her eyes on the floor refusing to look up at his face. When the music finally stopped she smiled with relief and stepped away, Cleon took he hand and swiftly kissed it, "I missed you Kel"

She spotted Dom walking out onto the patio and gardens, she followed him. It was still warm outside but now clouds were crossing the moon, leaving only candles that lined the paths as light. She looked around trying to see Dom but it was only couples out here, and she hoped he wasn't part of any of them. She saw a single man, 'wait was it a man?' yes, it had to be Dom.

She ran down the dimly lit stairs into the rose gardens, it was silent except for the breeze; the garden was fragrant in the late winter, the plant mages had done a great job with keeping the roses going so late in the year.

She saw the lone man sitting on the bench, the moon came out from behind the clouds, drenching the gardens in light, Kel froze "you..."


	3. Apology

Ok , I am VERY sorry for not updating sooner! please don't hurt me! lol anyway, I'm just putting this up to say I will updating very soon , I'm just finishing the next chapter. Thanks and please check back for the update


	4. Marriage?

A/N: thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! I know he has reddish hair but he was in the desert and it's lightened, plus I wanted him with blonde lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing, the more reviews the more I post, thanks again

Becky Red

Disclaimer: all the characters and story belong to the fab TP.

Recap: She ran down the dimly lit stairs into the rose gardens, it was silent except for the breeze; the garden was fragrant in the late winter, the plant mages had done a great job with keeping the roses going so late in the year.

She saw the lone man sitting on the bench, the moon came out from behind the clouds, drenching the gardens in light, Kel froze "you..."

Ch 3: Cold on the pillow

She sat on the bench beside him, "how'd you get out here so fast? What are you doing out here alone anyway?"

"Do you love him?" he blurted out, his eyes unfocused and wide

"Well…I…"

"You…"

"I don't know"

"Well either you do or don't" she reached out to touch his arm, he moved away "so there's nothing between us?"

"I'm sorry, Cleon, I've been with Dom for a while and I'm happy." She looked sideways at him, "you left me remember" he grimaced slightly

"I didn't want to," he took her hand, she looked at it then up at his face, his eyes were wide and staring, he looked so afraid, alone. She still felt for him, there was no denying that.

"But you did," she took her hand away, he rubbed his hands as if they were dirty, "are you still engaged?" he jumped at the question, but Kel couldn't look at him, she already knew the answer, "you are aren't you" he stood up, picked a rose and placed it on the bench next to her,

"I am sorry," he whispered. Kel watched him walk away, how could he be so charming when hey were dancing, then a wreck minutes later? Nothing had changed between them, but did she really want to set herself up to be hurt again, it had bee so hard to get over him the first time. Kel picked up the rose; Dom stepped out from behind the hedge and walked over

"He's engaged,"

"You heard" Kel kept her eyes on the rose,

"Kel look at me,"

"No" he sat next to her,

"Please" Dom voice was so soft, Kel couldn't help but look, and he was so calm "did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me"

"Well I…"

Dom grinned, "why not tell me?" Kel shifted uneasily

"Well your Dom"

"Yes an your Kel, I'm glad we got that cleared up" he looked so calm how could he look so calm

"you know what I mean" she moved slightly further away and rubbed her sweaty palms against the dress. He moved closer to her,

"enlighten me"

"well your you" she could feel so near, she shifted and he moved closer again, her shoulder was against his chest.

"go on…"

"neal told me you've never had a long relationship and I didn't want to get my hopes up," when she started letting it all out she couldn't stop, "and I thought I loved you, but you don't want to get married, the you'd have to leave the own and it would be hard and, and and"

"and?"

"that's it"

"all done?"

She nodded, thankful that the darkness hid her heavy blush. Dom relaxed back "i never said I didn't want to get married" he commented, Kel stopped fiddling with the hem of her dress,

"but"

A/N: I'm sorry its short and its another mean cliffhanger but hey enjoy


	5. Welcome back

Disclaimer: the characters and story are not mine, the all belong to TP,

A/N: ok, I'm very sorry for not updating in so long but I've been ill and VERY snowed under with coursework, thank you to everyone who reviewed its great to have people who enjoy your work, anyway here's the next chapter.

Recap: She nodded, thankful that the darkness hid her heavy blush. Dom relaxed back "I never said I didn't want to get married" he commented, Kel stopped fiddling with the hem of her dress,

"But"

Ch4: Truths and twists 

Kel looked back at Dom; he was staring up at the star coated sky, "Dom?"

"Mmm?" he continued to stare at the sky

"What do you? I mean do you…"

"Feel the same" he finished for her, and then slouched down putting his hands behind his head,

"Well do you?" Kel was almost knotting her hands in anxiety

"I'm not sure"

"Oh ok" She couldn't help keep the disappointment from her voice, Dom looked sideways at her, she looked really upset,

"Kel. As you said, I've never done this before, had a long relationship I mean, this is all new to me too"

Kel scoffed "new to you"

He looked straight at her "yes" Kel felt colour rise in her cheeks again 'I never thought it could be new to him' she thought

We'd best be getting back" Kel stood, Dom pulled himself up and taking her hand they walked back to the party. "Kel. I do care for you"

"I didn't doubt that"

≈

Kel woke up the next morning, feeling Dom soft breathing against her neck, and his warm body pressed against hers, she slowly rolled over trying not to wake him; he looked so peaceful sleeping. She gently placed her fingertips on his face tracing the line of his jaw, he wrinkled his nose then sighing he feel back into a deep sleep. Kel lay watching him until the dawn bell chimed, she went to get up then pulled the blankets back over herself, she could miss glaive training today.

When they finally reached the mess hall for breakfast most people had already eaten and gone; so the hall was practically empty, save the kitchen staff. They were eating in silence when a messenger entered the hall and approached them, "Lady Keladry, Sergeant Domitan." He briefly bowed, "lord Raoul is awaiting you in his study," Kel and Dom exchanged a glance, cleared their plates and hurried to Raoul's study, Raoul was reading a message, leaning back in his chair with his legs propped up on the desk. He pointed at two chairs on the other side of the desk, Kel and Dom sat.

"This is serious, we've had a long lazy year and other 'friends' have used there time to set up a spy ring inside Tortall, they know everything were doing, so to throw them off we need to move now"

Kel frowned, "I don't understand"

"They know that four of our companies are in Corus, they know the border patrols are taking it easy, they attack now and were lost"

"So where are we going?"

"No Kel you're going back to new hope, tonight you leave,"

Kel and Dom looked at each other, "but…"

"Sergeant Dom. I'm sorry, I know this will be hard, but orders are orders and I need to spread everyone out"

≈

Later that evening Kel was saddling up, Dom was watching; "Kel?"

She pulled a last strap tight; she rubbed her forehead, "yes"

"I won't see you probably till next winter,"

"I know" she turned back to Peachblossom rubbing her eyes, Dom wrapped his arms round her, she turned crying into his shirt, He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes,

"Don't forget about me"

Kel just nodded, her throat was too tight for words,

"You'll get to see new hope again," Dom added

"But I won't see you, I might never see you" he looked down knowing what she meant, he grinned and looked up

"Ok I promise not to die if you promise too"

"Done," she gave him a weak smile and swung into the saddle, Dom blew her kiss as she, then the two columns of men sent to guard New hope over the next year, followed.

Kel reached new hope at noon two days later, the people cheered as they rode through the town's gates. Kel looked round, the builder's must have been working all the time she was gone, and everywhere she looked she saw new buildings, farmlands, and houses. Fanche, the newly appointed headwoman, came out to see the arrivals. Kel dismounted hugged tobe who had followed Fanche out and handed him her reins,

"Fanche" She embraced the older woman "good harvest?"

"We did just fine, without you"

"Oh thanks" Both women smiled, there old rivalry long forgotten, they entered the headquarters, and were met by three boys all dressed in plain cream shirts and blue tunics, Kel rubbed her hands together "squires"

The squires bowed, and introduced themselves, the tallest, called Diand handed Kel an envelope,

_Keldary, _

_I'm sorry to send you three, but these boys couldn't find knightmasters and you have more than enough work for them to oversee. I'll need you to report before February, _

_Wlydon_

Kel looked back at the boys; Diand was almost six feet with black short hair, curled tightly. His dark eyes were wandering over the ceiling and he shifted nervously, the boy next to him introduced himself as Ciarn of Hersbane, Hersbane was on the southern coast of Tortall, he had long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail, his deep blue eyes set off his pale skin well, he would be one for the girls of New hope; Kel glanced at the last boy he was much shorter than the other two, his skin was slightly tanned and his hair was coal black, his dark amber eyes stared into hers, he was the only one would looked her in the eye so far.

"so… why don't you go and see the village, we'll set duties tonight" all three nodded and left, Kel rolled her eyes at Fanche "when did they arrive?"

"this morning, we've settled them in the headquarters"

Kel rubbed the bridge of her nose, "good, now lets see the scribes. Whats the current population?"

"105."

"105? But the was only 87 when I left"

" three families arrived, four newborns and saefes found a local urchin."

Kel sighed it was going to be a long year.

A/N: my sorry's again for not upsdating sooner, from now on I think I will update in smaller chunks. Anyway, please R&R.

Becky Red


	6. Home sweet home

**Disclaimer**: none of the characters or story is mine.

**A/N**: again more sorries for not getting this story up quicker.

**Redneck Girl**: I know he quit, but he's still her commander and in charge, thanks for reviewing.

Ch5: Home sweet home

Kel spent the first two weeks going over mountains of paper work, making her rounds to see if everyone was alright and overlooking the new planning for an extension on new hope. The village had become a town very quickly and didn't look like it was going to stop growing; when people heard of a new settlement with fair overlords and great opportunities they fell over themselves to move there.

Kel was sitting by the window in the headquarters', every Saturday night they held a massive bonfire in the town centre, everyone came along sang and forgot about the past week, as always Tobe headed up the choir; he had put it together and began practicing songs with them. Saefe's urchin was a good friend of Tobe's now as was Ciarn, Diand and Mellion, the three squires; the boys now took over weapons training for the children of new hope.

Kel sighed, everyone had come so far and they'd done it themselves. She shuffled the papers into a pile and went to join the bonfire. The night was cooler than it had been for a while, but people where to busy listening to the singing, jokes or stories that people told that they barely noticed. It was long past midnight when the bonfire was finally put out, Kel walked up to the walls that surrounded new hope. The men on watch all greeted her; she paused by the main gate. It was weird to think that two years ago this lay in ruins after Stennum's attack. She shivered; Blayce had haunted her nightmares for too long.

≈

Dom cried out in agony, the blade sliced down his chest; someone blocked his attacker and killed them, Dom put his hands to the cut, blood coated his armour, his attacker had caught him right between his chest plate and helm. Someone threw him over a horse and mounted behind him, he looked up to see Raoul's face above him, "hold on Dom, hold on"

≈

Kel woke in a sweat; she rubbed her head, why was Raoul shouting at her in her nightmare? The sun was just peeking over New Hope's walls, the sky was clear it looked like a good day. She entered the mess hall, grabbing a bowl of oats and sat down by Fanche. The older woman thrust a note at her. "Arrived last night," Kel took off the waterproof covering and cracked the seal.

_Kel, _

_I'm sorry this is so rushed but there's been a fatal attack near the city of gods, I need to send the wounded to you. Sorry again. _

_Raoul. _

Kel looked up at Fanche, "the first of the injured arrived last night." Kel pushed her oats away and ran to the infirmary; Duke Baird was overseeing the hospital area of New Hope. He and Neal had helped spell the buildings against the spreads of infections and disease. The main rooms of the infirmary were almost full, Baird was bent over one of the beds, working his healing magic on the man; Kel approached him, her heart jumped into her throat, tears rolled down her face, "no" she whispered, she couldn't touch him, then it would be real; this was a nightmare, she was really back in Corus, under the blankets with Dom curled beside her, this couldn't be him, laying here. His hair was messed up and his skin was pale from blood loss, his lips were dry and cracked, bandages covered his chest but the white linen was already stained a dark red. She slid down into a chair beside the bed. Baird who had his eyes closed, was letting his gift seep into Dom, Baird hadn't noticed the weeping Kel next to him; but someone else had.


	7. sorry

I am very sorry I really don't understand why it wiped out the rest of the chapter. So here's the 'missing' rest.

Becky red.


	8. Next steps

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm trying to update as much as possible, Yes Dom will make a comeback, but will Cleon get in the way? Evil laugh Anyway enjoy, R&R. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously by now you realize I've told what four times that I know these characters aren't mine.

Recap: Kel approached him, her heart jumped into her throat, tears rolled down her face, "no" she whispered, she couldn't touch him, then it would be real; this was a nightmare, she was really back in Corus, under the blankets with Dom curled beside her, this couldn't be him, laying here. His hair was messed up and his skin was pale from blood loss, his lips were dry and cracked, bandages covered his chest but the white linen was already stained a dark red. She slid down into a chair beside the bed. Baird, who had his eyes closed, was letting his gift seep into Dom, Baird hadn't noticed the weeping Kel next to him; but someone else had.

Ch 6: 

Neal quickly crossed the room, He looked from the sobbing Kel to the now sleeping Dom; "Kel, lets go get a drink" Kel looked at him blankly, then rubbed Dom's cheek,

"Wait for me Dom." Neal guided her out of the infirmary, and seated her on a bench outside the headquarters, "Kel?"

She kept her eyes on the hospital doors,

"Kel!" she jerked at the tone of his voice, "Kel, are you ok? Yes this must be a shock"

"Shock, this is shock" she felt so numb, so lost,

"It'll pass; we should let you sleep,"

"No I have to stay with him, he needs care"

"Kel, I'm a healer, I'll care for him," Kel tried to stand Neal pushed her back down, "no stay here," Kel struggled, Neal pulled her up, "fine, but not for too long" Kel glanced up at the sun was almost directly overhead, it would soon be lunch then weapons training, she should tell Tobe to get Merric to coordinate it. Entering the infirmary again se now noticed the amount of wounded, doing an average count came up with 17, Kel looked round to see Baird had moved on to another man, leaving Dom alone. She swallowed the lump in her throat and licking her dry lips, crossed the room to his side. He blinked slowly, he tried to speak but only a quiet croak came out; he looked away felling so weak and pathetic, Kel took his hand, "your not weak" He looked back at her deep hazel eyes, she knew him too well, after a hard effort he managed to fix a small smile to his lips. She told him everything that was happening at new hope and everything Raoul had said, "How companies have wounded?" Dom held up four fingers, Kel sighed rubbing her head; how did they slip past all the patrols and get as far as the city of the gods, how did they avoid so many men? How did they wound so many? She slipped out of her thoughts to see Dom sleeping. She kissed his forehead and went to find Tobe.

≈

Three weeks had past and new hope now housed around two hundred wounded soldiers, working in the infirmary now had its place on the unemployment rotas and new housing was shooting up like the daffodils that surrounded the towns walls. It was late February when Dom was finally up and about, he still had problems breathing at times and his scar caused him pain, some nights Kel would hear him weeping next to her, mostly she pretended to be asleep, to save his pride, but now she held him or when it got really bad fetched Neal. Neal always came quickly and helped Dom sleep, then shook his head at Kel. That night just after Neal had left she could no longer sleep and lit candles. She sat by the windows looking out over the sleeping town, he couldn't die, he wouldn't. But it's not his choice, a small traitorous part of her called; she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and crawled back under the heavy blankets, curling up against Dom, without him how would she go on? He was her other half, she brushed a strand of hair from his face, "I love you Dom." She laid her head against his chest, and fell asleep listening to his gentle breathing.

The next morning when she woke Dom was sitting up, cradling her in his arms, "I may never fight again" she frowned and yawned,

"You what?"

"Me. I may see battle again"

"I know," she rubbed his chin

"Well, if I don't fight I won't be in the kings own,"

"yes," she frowned what was he getting at?

"well maybe we could take the next step?"

Her eyes widened suddenly knowing what he meant.


	9. Blooded lips

**A/N: I'm very very sorry for not updating sooner, I've been in hospital then on holiday, begs for forgiveness hopefully you'll be satisfied with the next chapter, ENJOY!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and yes I am aware of the fact that Wlydon is no longer the training master, but he is commander of the knights in that area, and not all knights will want to take a squire to war with them this will be worked into the story later, **

Chapter 7: Blooded lips 

Kel stared up at him, was he saying, could he be saying? He moved closer his lips almost touching hers, "so what do you think?" he was so close, his eyelashes brushed her face, she closed her eyes, he was too close to focus. He brought her face up to his, kissing her warmly; she shivered, he knew just how to kiss her, he always used the right pressure and timing. When he pulled away she placed a hand on his neck pulling him back, matching his warmth. He grinned, and gently kissed her face all over, between each kiss saying, "you" kiss "didn't" kiss "give" kiss "me" kiss "an" kiss "answer" she kept her eyes closed savouring his love.

"I'll think about it," she teased, he kissed her nose, "warmer" then each eyelid "warmer" then up and down her neck "almost" then her lips, he pulled her body against his, crushing her against him; "ok" He rolled on top of her,

"Keldary of Mindelan and Masbolle I don't know if that's right I like it," she looked up at him,

"There won't be a bride if you don't get off me, I can't breathe." he laughed and rolled over pulling her on top

"Better?"

"Much" she smiled down at him, and rested her head of his chest, "I can't believe this is happening, it's so perfect."

"I know" he groomed her hair, "I never thought you felt the same way" She couldn't help smile up at him, she had liked him for so long, but never dreamed that this was the way it would end up,

"Its going to be so weird, what if you want to join the own again?"

"Raoul I'm sure will find me something,"

"You're a great part of the own, they would miss your services"

"I can be replaced" he cupped her chin, "but for you I can't be replaced," Kel raised an eyebrow, he frowned and quickly added I do like to think"

A warm grin swept her face, "your right"

"Yes of course I am, and I'm also right in saying that the sun is up, and the village will also be up and that you're late"

She hastily kissed his cheek and rushed into the dressing room.

A/N: another shortie but length is just too hard right now lol please R&R though, and I'll try to put more up thanks!


	10. new beginnings

**A/N: it has been a long time a very long time since I've updated but please enjoy and review maybe I'll even get another chappie after this.**

New beginnings 

Kel stepped out onto the ramparts that circled the keep that overlooked the small town of New Hope; the sun was just creeping over the hilly land that seemed just to roll away from the edge of the outer wall. Kel sighed and pushed her growing hair away from her face; a morning breeze caught her loose hair and flapped it gently behind her ears.

"Lady Kel"

"Kel, just Kel" She shook the newcomers large hand.

"I don't know how much was explained to you, I'm Firend, the new armour smith, I moved with my wife, the winter was hard on our little business, New Hope is just full of promise"

"I'm glad you like it here, and I'm sure you'll do well," she turned back to the outer walls and watched the early morning hunting parties returning,

"I'd better go I promised Saefes a new plate fitted bow," he offered his hand again, "I'm happy to be serving under you Kel, just Kel" Kel shook his hand warmly

"Feel free to come to me if you need anything"

"I will do thank you m'lady" Firend turned and walked back around the keeps wall, Kel watched him go, glowing with pride at her former refugee camp.

Approaching the mess she could hear the roar and sounds of the soldiers enjoying there first meal of the day, some things will never change she thought lazily. Entering the hall she saw Dom already seated at the head table, he spotted her and gently tapped the table beside him. Kel collected a bowl of porridge sweetened with honey and nuts, and then took her seat. Dom smiled up at her, then glancing around reached over and softly kissed her cheek. There was an instant boom of cheering and the demand for a speech or at least explanation, it had been long known at new hope of Dom's intentions towards Kel and now it was in the open everyone wanted the details.

Dom carefully got to his feet, mindful of his scarred chest and approached the dais, he paused to gesture to Kel to join him, she shook her head getting to her feet she could already feel every eye on her and began to turn slightly pink. Reaching Dom's side she tucked her self under his arm as he raised his voice to be heard.

"As I'm sure the noisier members of this fine little town are well aware Kel and I, should I say Lady Kel and I are well together" he paused smiling down at her and they were met by jeers from the soldiers of "get to the good stuff" Dom grinned wide and continued "I am proposing a late summer wedding at the palace then of course another ceremony right here in New Hope, thank you for your time and gifts are well accepted."

They both returned to their seats, and Neal lent forward resting his spoon on his palm, and said in a soft but laughing voice "now you just have to worry about future children," Kel's jaw dropped open and she turned to look at Dom who's expression mirrored hers exactly.


	11. And the bitter couldbe ends

Kel rolled over, the room was dark and only a thin streak of moonlight fell past the shutters. She hadn't been able to sleep; tomorrow she had to ride up to Corus, to her parent's town house. How was she going to tell her parents she was engaged and in love and they hadn't met him; she glanced over her shoulder Dom was snoring lightly he stretched and shifted into another position Kel watched him with her dark hazel eyes, how could her parents not see what an amazing man he was.

Dom stretched out a long arm and patted the bed till he found Kel's waist he snaked his arm around her and pulled her back to his side, she rested her head against his chest and lay there for what felt like hours running could-be conversations over and over in her head.

She did not remember falling asleep but must have done because when she woke sunlight was streaming in through the window and by the noise floating in the town was in full swing. She dressed quickly and went in search of the squires, saefes had been watching over them for the current time but Kel thought it was probably best to put their training to use.

Kel found them in the stables checking the horses, "how's the lot boys?" Kel lent against a stall, instantly all three stiffened, standing upright, then all jerkily bowed

"Lady Kel"

"Squires" Kel hid her smile with a hand, "how about you guys go find Dom I'm sure he's love to take you out on patrol duties, remember currie the horses when your back" They all nodded then bowed and ran from the stable, Kel sighed they were making her feel old. She lent back against the stall's door, a messenger rode in through the gates, the man at arms on the gate called to her, Kel walked into the early summer sunshine putting her hand up to shield her eyes she spotted the messenger was decked in the Golden lake colours, it was from Raoul it had to be serious, she approached the dismounting messenger, "I'm Lady Keldary and overlord of this town"

"Sorry m'lady, but this is for sergeant Domitan."

"Oh of course please follow freeman saefes here he will show you to the sergeant." Saefes bowed slightly to the messenger and gesture for him to follow, they left Kel alone in the courtyard. Kel looked down Dom wasn't serving anymore, sure he had healed well but not enough to go back to combat, he can't leave, he just can't.

≈

"I'm leaving" Dom cupped Kel's cheek in one palm, Kel pulled away sitting on the edge of the bed in the room they shared. Dom glanced at her and began packing clothes into a small saddlebag. Kel swallowed trying the bite back the tears; she knew this day had to come,

"How long for?"

"A week maybe two" Dom continued packing and to Kel's irritation he didn't look at her, she tried again,

"Do you know you why?"

"Raoul wants to see my current recovery and to discuss my future," This it at Kel she physically flinched, what if Dom was needed again in the own it would be the end of their engagement before it had really begun. Dom now looked at her, the first tear spilled over Kel's cheek, "Hey, Hey you," Dom rubbed the tear away with a thumb, "this doesn't mean anything so just don't worry okay, it will be fine,"

"And what if its not, I can't sit here" Kel stood Dom grabbed her wrist,

"Hang on; this isn't goodbye not at all, just goodbye for now"

"But its still goodbye right"

Kel stood above the New hope gates watching the small party of soldiers and Dom ride out of the gates, Dom turned his horse looking up at her, Kel wanted to wave more than anything even just to reassure herself, found he arms suddenly like her spirit just way too heavy. Dom looked away took once last look at his just-for-now fiancée and turned charging down the north border road away from New Hope and the now crying Kel.

A/N: its getting evil I know I'm sorry but I'm not sure whether to add some even more hideous twists to the story hmmm…. Review s'il vous plait!


	12. Just a shortie

A/N: I'm still not 100 sure which way this story will go I have a million ideas to put into it, I'm considering maybe multiple endings.

For the next few days Kel busied herself with New Hopes business helping with arms classes and helping the clerks out, she even got time with the new squires, but in the back of her mind a dull nagging kept distracting her, Dom may not return to New Hope _he has a duty to the country, it's not his fault _a small traitorous part of her argued. Kel bit her lip and helped to line up the baker's son's arrow, "there keep practicing you're a natural" the young teenage gave her a wide grin and began his drawing back exercises. Kel walked away it was late evening most of the men would be in the mess hall maybe a slow walk around the villages out walls would be good for her, she climbed the stairs up to the wall and looked away towards the hill, the west and the setting sun; she walked further round heading towards the north gate when the dying sunlight glinted off something on the eastern road; Kel took out her spy-glass, a midwinter gift from Dom, shaking the thought from her head she opened it looking out at the riders approaching they rode in two columns with a knight at the head; her heart sank Dom had to come back soon.

The riders drew close and the guardsmen at the gate received the call for friends from the knight. The gates of New Hope were opened to admit the riders, Kel turned to walk down from the wall and was stopped by the knights call, recognising them she smiled wide and ran down to greet them.

A/N: short but I wanted to put the cliff hanger here. Dw I'll update soon lol. Review ta!


End file.
